


Killing it on the stage

by inooface



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inooface/pseuds/inooface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara is not picking up Cat's flirtation, but Alex does and she takes her sister's love life in her own hands while Kara is singing karaoke with Astra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing it on the stage

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this is my very first fic and I really hope you like it.  
> Also This was inspired by the youtube video of Melissa and Laura singing "gasoline and matches"  
> https://youtu.be/sinws6tClhY

# Killing it on the stage

It was a Friday afternoon when Cat sent Kara home. Cat knew that Kara had some plans with her friends for the night because when she came outside of her office on the lunch break she saw a message from Kara's sister saying »Don't let your boss keep you in for too long! ;) Astra is looking forward to sing with you!« Kara was talking with James in his office and left her phone on her desk.  
  
Cat saw them talking and laughing and that made her really jealous. She never made a move on Kara, and she was kind of angry at herself because clearly she did not flirt well, since Kara never noticed or responded to the flirting.   
Last week she saw Kara's sister come to pick up Kara for lunch while she came out of the elevator, and Cat was actually looking forward to make a move then and ask Kara to have lunch with her on the balcony.  
  
When she saw Alex and Kara talking she thought to herself that she needs to make some comment »well Kiera, I guess I will be in my office eating lunch, away from all these hobbits. You should get yourself something to eat and meet me in my office for some comments on those layouts from today?«  
  
Cat's eyes followed Kara's and her whole outfit before she continued »And who is this?« looking at the woman standing infront of Kara's desk.  
  
»oh...that's my sister, Alex!« Kara smiled widely and pointed to Cat »Alex, this is Ms. Grant«  
  
Cat looked irritated when she looked at Alex but didn't say a thing.  
  
»I was going to have lunch with her actually.« said Kara with a smile. »or is there something you need me to do first?«  
  
Cat looked bored when she heard that Kara already have plans, so she just followed Alex's body with her eyes and said »oh, well don't be late« and she looked Kara right in her eyes and walked into her office.  
  
Alex was looking after Cat and turned to face her sister and said with a whisper »omg she is so into you!«  
Kara gave her a mean look and said »What?! What do you mean?«  
  
»oh Kara can't you see that she was just flirting with you and actually asking you to have lunch with her?«  
  
»Alex don't be ridiculous. …you really think so?« said Kara looking at Cat’s office.  
Cat was sitting in front of her computer and looked up at Kara and saw a little adorable smile form Kara’s lips. ‘maybe she did notice the flirting’ Cat thought to herself and looked back at her computer.  
_  
  
Cat sat in her office and couldn’t stop thinking that she should have made a move on Kara cause she drove her crazy with her adorable smiles and that sexy body and legs that were just too good to be true. But they were true and so was Kara and her eagerness to help and her Sunny Danvers blue eyes. And that drove Cat crazy. She totally had a thing for Supergirl and she knew that Kara did not plan to tell Cat about that secret, but hell, she may at least tell Kara how she felt. She needed to summon the girl to her and tell her how she felt.  
_  
  
Kara was with Astra on the stage talking with the band about the songs that they wanted to sing. Alex was at the table drinking beer and talking with James and Winn about Cat, because Alex knew that Kara had a thing for her boss for a long time now. And while she saw the flirting from Cat last week, she wanted to make sure that when she makes a move, Kara won’t get hurt. James and Winn mostly talked about Cat how bossy she is but then James said that he also saw the flirting from Cat and that he does not know how Kara still did not pick it up by now.  
  
Alex was thinking if maybe it was right to push Kara down that road, or at least talk with her about her crush. She was looking at her girlfriend saying in the microphone “Hey babe, this one is for you!” when she saw Kara’s phone got the message. It was from Cat “I hope I’m not interrupting your Friday night, but I need you in my office”.   
Alex thought that she won’t tell Kara about this because it was nothing more fun than watching and listening her sister and her girlfriend being adorable and amazing on the karaoke stage.  
  
So she took her sister’s love interest in her own hands and she wrote back “Sorry Ms. Grant, but I am kind of in the middle of killing it on the karaoke stage. But feel free to join us at Noonan’s. I promise you won’t regret it ;)”  
  
There was no answer to the text, and Alex just let it be and enjoyed the song her sister and her girlfriend were singing.  
_  
  
When Cat read the message from Kara, she almost could not believe it. It was something about the message that did not leave her mind while she was rereading it over and over again. Was Kara drunk? She never told ‘no’ to Cat when Cat asked for her assistance. Never. But Supergirl could not get drunk, that Cat knew. And also it was that ‘winky face’ at the end of the text that took Cat by surprise. Did Kara finally return the flirtation? All that together did not leave Cat alone, so she packed her things and went to Noonan’s.  
  
She could hear the music and singing from outside, but she did not know who it was until she came inside. There were people sitting around the tables and they were drinking and talking to eachother and looking at the stage. It was a dark place and all the lights were on the stage where Kara was standing with some other woman.   
As soon as Cat spotted Kara on the stage, she saw Kara wearing the black dress that was little baggy and she saw Kara’s amazing legs and black heals. She was having her hair down which Cat found so sexy and hot. And there was this woman next to Kara who was wearing some ‘red-ish’ dress and was adjusting the microphone to her level.  
  
Kara was standing there having her arms up and she was snapping her fingers and was moving her hips and chest to the beat. There is no way she saw Cat walking in and standing there enjoying the view. Cat was amazed how relaxed and adorable Kara looked up there. Cat was taking in Kara’s smile and she couldn’t move not even an inch.  
It was then when Kara and the woman started singing. Kara was still moving to the beat and sang.  
  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, listen what I say  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, let me have my way  
  
It was this second line and how Kara started moving her knees while she was singing, that made Cat smile and she leaned against the wall next to the door and just took it all in.  
  
I'm gonna keep on knockin' till the door unlatches  
You and me are gasoline and matches  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, when it's cold and dark  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, you make me feel a spark  
  
With that 'spark' Kara's hands moved against her thights and up to the belly and she rested them there while she went on singing.  
  
Well I feel a spark and the fire catches  
You and me are gasoline and matches  
  
Cat was amazed by the voice Kara had. It was something she did not expect from Kara and it felt warm around her heart and she thught she could listen to this voice for the rest of her life.  
  
You pull my pin and you trip my wire  
Yeah well you come in and set my heart on fire  
You knock me out, you rock me off my axis  
You and me are gasoline and matches  
  
When the next line of the lyrics came, Kara or this woman messed it up a little and Cat saw how Kara was a little lost in the lyrics and the amazing time she's having on the stage that she brushed it off with laughter. And it was this amazing laugh that Cat did not hear Kara make in the office but it was honest and not nervous at all and with that Cat fell in love even more with the girl than she already had.  
  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, when you make your move  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, I can feel your groove  
  
With that 'I can feel your groove' Kara and the woman found the right lyrics again and it took Cat by surprise when she saw them move their hips like crazy.  
  
The resistance of a strong willed man's in ashes  
You and me are gasoline and matches  
  
Cat didn't even listen to the lyrics anymore but only Kara's voice that was beyond amazing and beautiful. Just like Kara herself. She took the pause in the singing to look around the bar to maybe find Kara's friends and she guesses Kara's sister. So she missed the »fighting« part in the act which was a lot like Supergirl fighting with someone. She finally spotted James and Winn sitting by the corner of the bar with a perfect angle to the stage and she walked there and said »Good evening. I came to see why my assistant is not assisting me and now i see why.«  
  
With that they all looked up and James's and Winn's eyes went wide when they saw who was standing behind them. Cat saw that Alex had a little smirk on her face when she stood up and said »Ms. Grant. You came.«  
  
Cat looked at her with a questioning look and asked »And how exactly did you know that I will come?«  
  
»I... didn't... Please Ms. Grant don't yell at Kara,« Alex started and then leaned in and whispered »because I sent that message. She doesn't even know about it. I noticed your flirting last week and I gave it a shot.« with that Alex moved away from Cat and pointed on an empty chair next to the table for her to sit.  
  
Alex took Cat by surprise but Cat knew in the beggining that something was off with that text. She nodded to Alex and sat down next to her who was already looking at the stage again.  
Cat also looked back at the stage where Kara had the time of her life with singing that song and the voice Kara pulled with the »gasoline and mathes« sent chills all over Cat's body. Kara continued to be adorable and so relaxed like the whole stage was hers and noone was looking at all. She knew that her voice is more than amazing and Cat just leaned against the chair and thought to helrself that she is really glad that Alex sent that text in Kara's name so she can see her in all this amazing light and see how much fun she has while being on there.  
  
With the line 'maybe we should ger related' Cat finally realized who the other woman was because she made a comment »we are! I'm your aunt!« and with that Kara started laughing and it made Cat so happy. For a moment there she was a little jelous and then this comment came and Alex yelled »and my girlfriend!!!«  
  
The song ended with Kara's amazing voice having a blast and it followed a big and great aplouse and still not enough big Cat thought.  
  
Kara and her aunt made their way off the stage and Cat stood up when Astra first came to the table kissing Alex and she turned facing Cat and asked »I'm sorry, you are in my seat«.  
  
»Oh i'm sorry. Here. Great voice by the way! I was waiting for Kara« Cat said, and with that she heard Kara's gasp.  
  
»Ms. Grant! Wh....What are you doing here?«  
  
»Hello Kiera« Cat checked Kara from her eyes to her toes and back and continued »I needed my assistant and I heard that she is killing it on the karaoke stage« Cat smirked.  
  
»Oh....I...You...You heard that?« Kara asked while she gave her sister a pointed look.  
  
»I have to say Kara, you really are good at everything« Cat said with a smirk.  
  
Kara giggled at that and now she really got the flirting »umm...hah...Wh..What did you need me for?«  
  
Cat look at the stage where some guy was already destroying the amazing voice competition that Kara and Astra set. And she looked at the table where everyone was looking at them and she looked at Alex who gave her the look and nod of approval.  
  
»I think this is not the matter of all your friends and family, so we should get outside.« Cat said looking back at Kara who had her eyes wider and was looking at her with a questioning look.  
  
»Oh....okej...I...I just need to - «  
  
»I need to go to the bathroom first and then we can go.« Cat said thinking Kara needed to say goodbye to her friends. So she looked at Kara who nodded and Cat turned around and headed to the bathroom.  
  
Kara looked a little lost with that and she turned to face her sister and asked »umm..What just happend?«  
  
»You baby sister just got hit on, again, and you should take the hint this time and get after her while she is in there« said Alex and gave her sister a wink and handed her her phone and said »You can thank me later.«  
  
Kara took her phone and turned around and headed to the bathroom while smiling.  
She got to the door and opened it and she almost hit Cat with them. Cat jumped and said »Oh my....« and took two steps back so Kara could enter. They were alone in there and when Kara fully entered and closed the door behind her she took a second to rethink her intentions while their eyes met.  
  
»Hi« said Cat while looking Kara in the eyes and smiled. »I was hoping we could talk about something. I don't know if you noticed but - «  
  
»I've noticed.« Kara blurted but didn't even know if she noticed the thing that Cat wanted to talk about. She received the questioning look and she continued to babble »I mean...I don't know what you want to talk about, but...i have noticed the....« Cat was watching her with an raised eyebrow and the way Kara was talking and blushing at the same time, she was sure that Kara will say something about flirting »...the flirting? I mean I don't know if i am right but the way you talked to me about some things and the way you were looking at me and....are looking right now, is telling me that my feeling are not onesided somehow. I am so sorry if I missread the things between us but I am actually not the only one that -- «  
  
With that Cat closed the space between them and she felt so free doing that. And the way the kiss felt when Kara started kissing her back. It was nice and hot and it felt so right. She could feel Kara kissing her more passionetly and she felt Kara's hand cup her cheek and move it to the back of Cat's neck and the other one touching her hips and gripping. Cat gripped at Kara's hips and deppened the kiss. With that she felt Kara pushing her backwards and Cat's back hit the wall and she gasped in Kara's mouth. Kara parted the kiss and looked Cat in the eyes while breathing heavily »Sorry...« she said and Cat smiled at her and kissed her again and Kara's right hand went from her neck to her chest and cupped one of Cat's breasts.  
  
Cat moved her hand from Kara's hips to her neck and she pushed back a little »Kara...« she said breathless.   
Kara stopped and looked at her.  
  
»We....we should talk about this.« Cat said.  
  
»Yeah, we should« said Kara and she kissed Cat again passionatly.  
  
When they parted again Cat said »I think i'm in love with you Kara« looking Kara in the eyes hoping that this will not scare the girl away.  
  
Kara looked at Cat and her smile was so wide that Cat lost herself for a second.  
  
»Cat, I've been in love with you for a really long time. But I didn't know what to do and how to act on this.« she said. Her smile fading, so Cat cupped her face with her hands and kissed her again, gentle this time.  
  
»My love, we should go home, and talk about this and ....act on this....not in the....bathroom« she smiled against Kara's lips and kissed her again.  
  
»Bed?« Kara asked when they parted again and there was this naughty smirk on Kara's face that sent a hot flush all over Cat's body.  
  
»Oh yes!« she kissed Kara again and she moved her lips to Kara's ear and whispered »i wonder how you sound in bed.« she heard her moan a little and felt Kara grip her hips again and Cat wanted nothing more that to take this girl home and hear the amazing voice calling her name between the moans.  
  
»Let's go« Kara said and took Cat's hand and pulled her out of the bathroom and into the crowded bar where there was another girl on the stage who was not nearly good enough singler as Kara.  
  
They approached their table and Kara tapped on Alex's sholder causing her to turn around and look at Cat's and Kara's joined hands and she smirked. Kara smiled at her and leaned down and whispered »I don't know why yet, but thank you« she grabbed her purse and said to everyone »it was fun guys but I have to go«.  
  
Kara looked at Cat and smiled and leaned in to whisper in Cat's ear »do you have a car waiting or should I call Supergirl to take us home faster?«  
  
»I don't think Supergirl will be up for this.« Cat whispered back, knowing exactly where this is going, but she didn't want to push the limits and secrets to be revealed just like that. Altho she knew that Kara was Supergirl, she just wanted the girl to be trusting enough to tell her that herself.  
  
»Oh, if she gets to see you naked, she is up for this« Kara whispered back.  



End file.
